The Magnetic Resonance Research Facility, located centrally in the Northwestern University Research Park in Evanston, provides equipment and training for research in magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy and their biomedical applications. One horizontal bore 4.7T magnet for imaging large animals and one vertical bore 9.4T magnet for imaging small animals are available. A state-of-the art 14.1T magnet for imaging transgenic mice will be added this year. The facility includes a fully equipped animal surgery room, an image processing lab, and an electronics lab. The facility is staffed by a multidisciplinary team of physicists, spectroscopists, physicians, and engineers who have expertise in MRI hardware, pulse sequence development, animal anesthesia, microimaging and signal processing. Service is provided in the following areas: animal preparation, technical support for MR imaging experiments, computational support, and user training. In research conducted using this facility, Cancer Center members currently study metabolic correlates of carcinogenesis, angiogenesis, tumor differentiation and drug therapy. In addition, novel imaging methods that will use endogenous contrast mechanisms and exogenous contrast agents to better characterize neoplasms spatially and biochemically are being developed in collaborative projects between the two centers. Cancer focus is a recent development in the facility which evolved within the past two years. At present 25-87% of total usage time has been for cancer projects by Cancer Center members. Currently, there is no financial support provided by CCSG to the MR Facility. For 2001-02, funding at 22% of the MR Facility?s projected budget is requested to provide partial support for personnel, supplies, maintenance contracts and other services.